


Dare To Be Different

by StarLove18



Series: Secret Magic (Outtakes) [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 1x2, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Coming Out, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Homosexuality, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Sex Education, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLove18/pseuds/StarLove18
Summary: The group freezes at odds when Heero's words slip. Thankfully, Mr. Lowe steps in and offers assurance.





	Dare To Be Different

The bunch were having fun at Heero’s dad’s apartment for a sleepover. Duo and Trowa initiated a silly game in the middle of a video game battle… The game is paused in exchange for this one. Five minutes later, the rest of the group joins in - only for Heero to blurt _that_ out.

Wufei slipped and fell; Quatre choked on his soda; Trowa simply shrugged and stared at Heero. Duo cleared his throat.

“I can explain,” he began. “It all started when-”  
  
“Wait.”   
  
Heero’s dad appeared in the living room.   
  
“Young men, there’s nothing wrong with coming out of the closet. Nothing wrong with being attracted to others. You’re still getting a better sense of who you are and what you want in life. Yes, I already understand how hard it is for people to be free in today’s society.”   
  
“We don’t need a speech, _Tousan_ ,” Heero muttered.   
  
Odin smiled and winked. “Speeches, Hee-chan? You got that from me.” His gaze returned to the rest of the group. “As I was saying, Sex Education at school only caters to heterosexuals who are fully comfortable in the bodies they’re born in, correct? You guys are bi. Don’t ask me how I know, I’ve always been observant.”   
  
Duo shuddered. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words didn’t come. Odin walked across the room and held Duo’s shoulder.   
  
“It’s okay. All I want is for each of you to be safe, and feel safe around here. One of my colleagues has an aunt, a licensed practical nurse, and an uncle, a psychologist who specializes in sexology and gender studies. They’re organizing a Sex Ed workshop that caters to homosexuals and bisexuals. The workshop will happen next weekend, if you guys are interested.”   
  
“That would be great, but what if we get caught by the tabloids?” Quatre asked. “Unlike you Mr. Lowe, my father is strict and he would hate it if I dated another guy. Perhaps, disown me.”   
  
“I couldn’t admit this to my parents. Like, never.” Wufei stared at the carpet floor and said nothing more.   
  
“It’s complicated,” Trowa added with another shrug.   
  
The tense muscles in Duo’s shoulders relaxed in response to Odin’s welcoming vibe for the group. “So, you’re not mad? You don’t hate me for sleeping with your son? We both consented, used protection, he topped me. All I remember is how good - scratch that. I remember how intense and electrifying it was. I mean, you get what I’m saying, right? I’ve found him extra attractive since eleventh grade… Now we’re nineteen, Trowa’s birthday is in a couple of weeks, and I honestly thought about topping Heero this time. Y'know, uh… Oh my god, why am I even talking right now?”   
  
“It’s okay, Duo,” Odin said with a smile. “You don’t have to say anything more. Sex is beautiful when it’s shared with the person you’ve built the trust and foundation with. I’m even more happy to know that my son has found someone to love, like you.”   
  
“And your point is…”   
  
Heero’s dull tone indicated his loss of patience. He wanted to squash the subject and go back to the games they were playing before, but his friends, bandmates, former classmates, one recently new lover a few months prior, were more interested in what his father had to say. Looking around, he’d noted the looks of uncertainty that yearned for a listening ear. Someone who cared. Someone who believed in them.   
  
Following his emotions has always been the key to life. This, however, felt even better.   
  
Odin chuckled. “All I’m saying is, under this roof, you guys are safe to express yourselves. I am here to listen whenever you need it most. I’m also cool with the idea of you guys hanging out here, because I don’t trust your new manager nor his team.”   
  
Trowa’s eyes lit up, for only but three seconds.   
  
“So you promise not to tell our folks?” Duo asked. “Gays, lesbians and bisexuals are still targeted by the hateful and judgmental ones in these streets.”   
  
Odin nodded. “I’m fully aware of that, and it’s very unfortunate. A promise is a promise, though. Everyone my son is close to deserves to feel safe. When I’m not around, you guys need to stick together and build that network of safety. Make it a code. Don’t you ever forget that.”   
  
With a friendly dap on the shoulder, Odin headed back out. The rest of the group exchanged sobering looks before closing their gap.   
  
“Well, it’s good to know your dad is cool with us being lovers,” Duo said. “Just, be extra careful next time. We wouldn’t be so lucky if it was another parent or relative.”   
  
“Yeah, so much that I slipped on your carpet,” Wufei added.   
  
“I’m truly grateful that this didn’t happen at home,” Quatre said.   
  
Heero’s lips curved into a smile. “I was only having fun.”


End file.
